User talk:Bohemian King
Welcome Hi, welcome to JoJo's Bizarre Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Under Execution Under Jailbreak page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunnet de Luz XXI (Talk) 21:52, 2010 December 31 I think should personally thank you for all the contribution you done to this site its more than I could ever hope, again thank you and hope to continue to see you around --Bunnet de Luz XXI 13:39, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Bohemian por si acaso no te diste cuenta que te respondi a tu mensaje en mi pajina y tambien si tenes algunas imagenes de Nicholas Joestar, Johnny Joestar's hermano major --Bunnet de Luz XXI 06:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Gracias. Ya vi tu mensaje. Empiezo a descubrir como funciona. Agregare algunas imagenes de Nicholas para su pagina cuando tenga un rato. Saludos! Bohemian King 15:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Muchisimas gracias por las imagenes si tenes algunas de el padre de ellos (Nicholas and Johnny) ponelas in Johnny que yo las areglo --Bunnet de Luz XXI 21:57, January 20, 2011 (UTC) De nada. Acabo de subir una. Si necesitas alguna mas solo pideme y las preparo.Agregue una de Johnny y otra de Axl Rose. SaludosBohemian King 22:32, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Puede ser posible que tengas algunas imagenes de el Joestar Birthmark, Kenny G nunca e visto una de el, Terence T. D'Arby, Cameo, N'Dour. No se que hacer acerca de Anubis porque tubo tantos User que talves aga una pagina que diga Anubis Host si lo ago necesitaria fotos de Caravan Serai, Chaka, Khan y una final de Polnareff muchisimas gracias si lo haces haci finalment terminamos todos los bios de los personajes de Stardust Crusaders --Bunnet de Luz XXI 22:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Ya subi imagenes de esos personajes, no poseen la mayor calidad pero dado que el manga es la unica fuente para ellos debera bastar por ahora. Me parece buena idea lo que dices de Anubis, tambien para explicar su "muerte" cayendo al lago (Quizas relacionarlo con la muerte de Magenta Magenta que sera un tributo a Anubis ademas de Cars). Las imagenes de anubis las subire en breves. Hay que relacionar a Johnathan con Johnny tambien. Saludos !Bohemian King 23:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Las fotos las agregue en el siguente orden: Anubis en el lago, Cameo,Kenny G,N Dour,Nukesaku,T. Darby y "The Idiot" (Stand de Nukesaku). Muchisimas gracias y te quisiera decir que Mannish Boy es un perfecto candidato a la lista de Powers Other/Source tambien Superfly, Gatta, Cheap Trick, Foo Figthers son otros que me pienso tambien son muy extranios --Bunnet de Luz XXI 00:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Habia empezado a poner sobre Stands Raros en esa parte aunque en la categoria "Others" solo puse los que no se sabe si son Stands o bien son poderes que no son Stand. Deberia separar eso? Quizas una Subcategoria. Lo complicado es que basicamente Steel Ball es bastante raro es que nun a sabes donde empieza el stand y donde la habilidad del usuario. Y si, esos que mencionas son casos bastante raros donde el Stand y el usuario son "especiales". Pensare en algo. Bohemian King 00:38, January 21, 2011 (UTC) La verdad diria que hicieras una pagina para Stand especiales y hablando de cosas especiales acavo de leer la Steel Ball Run cosiderariamos a Jesus como un persona de la vidad real o ficticio? --Bunnet de Luz XXI 03:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hare eso. Yo creo que lo mejor es ponerlo como real por 2 motivos: Hace referencia a alguien famoso del mundo real. Al igual que jack the ripper hay documentacion de el. Aparte marco su epoca y es conocido a nivel mundial se sabe que considera que existion mas alla de su simbologia. Bohemian King 21:07, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Lo mas seguro que dentro de poco aga un profile para el pero hay tantos que hacer todavia y despues se necesita imagenes para cosas como lugar The Devil's Palm, Green Dolphin Street Prison haci si encontras algunas mandamelas. Tambien te bengo a decir que para ser tu primer profile que hiciste fue bastante bien espero ver max en el futuro que son echos por vos : ) Y tambien si podias ponerle 'About' para la historia del personaje y usa Level 2 headline para eso y esta todo bien --Bunnet de Luz XXI 18:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Disculpa, no entendi a cual profile te refieres.Es que cree varias paginas pero pocos profiles los complete.Supongo que hablaras de el de Nicholas no? Igual lo tengo en cuenta a futuro. Gracias. Vere que encuentro de esos lugares. Saludos Bohemian King 19:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Se me ocurrio otra idea sobre los Stands. Las paginas de stands no tiene categorias, me parece que estaria bien clasificarlos mas adelantes ademas de la pagina de "casos especiales"(Corto Alcance, A distancia, Automatico, Arma,etc). Pero como dije, es una idea para mas adelante, aun falta por hacer. Bohemian King 19:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Bueno muchisimas gracias por las fotos de Anubis' users y Devil's palm. Podrias conseguir unos de los Corps Parts? --Bunnet de Luz XXI 17:56, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Subi algunas fotos. Varias las tuve que editar para que se vean mejor para los articulos. Las subo todas, Son de Morioh (Mapa y Imagen), Foto de los 11 nameless man,Sugar Mountain(Arbol y Explicacion) varias de las Corpse Parts.Creo las paginas de 11 nameless man y Sugar Mountain. Luego dime que opinas de lo de poner "clases de Stands". Bohemian King 19:41, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Me gusta todo lo que veo y todavia mejor espero que te pueda alludar con lo que tengas y la classes de Stands esta bien solamente necesitas explicar mas. Te molestaria buscar unas imajenes de Emporio? Muchas gracias. --Bunnet de Luz XXI 05:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Si encontras imagenes de Remeo, Belladonna, Rocco Barocco, Kenzo, Oingo and Boingo, Poco de la primera parte, Messina y Loggins, Donovan. Esas son unas de las personas que necesitan fotos. Gracias otra ves --Bunnet de Luz XXI 18:14, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Es un placer colaborar. Subi las de Poco, Messina, Loggins y los hermanos Oingo Boingo. Luego busco de las otras. Cuando tenga un rato empiezo tambien con las clases de Stand. Saludos Bohemian King 22:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Muchisimas gracias por las imagenes, tengo que decir Bohemian King sos unos de los mejores sino el mejor usuario que e tenido en largo tiempo, yo se que buscar imagenes es un poco pesado y aburido haci que muchas gracias otra ves. Si tambien encontras unas de Straight cuando estaba en la primera parte y despues el viejo y so forma de vampiro tambien te agradesco. --Bunnet de Luz XXI 06:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Me alegro que valores el esfuerzo. Subi varias fotos de Straits (uno de mis personajes favoritos por cierto) y varios que faltaban de la parte 6. Saludos Bohemian King 19:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Me pregunto si hay una version de Straits en Steel Ball Run, y muchisimas gracias otra ves --Bunnet de Luz XXI 18:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Seria genial que la hubiese. Estoy buscando informacion sobre los nuevos capitulos de SBR. Aun no han sido traducido pero han salido 3 volumenes mas. Sin spoilearte mucho, te digo que en la comunidad de JoJo Bizarre Adventure Community tienen los RAWs y los Summarys para ver de que se tratan. Tienen hasta el de este mes inclusivo y esta interesante. Te cuento esto para saber donde buscar ya que no hay mas traducido. Yo buscaba imagenes para actualizar Tusk sobre lo que puso Wasdxz . Saludos Bohemian King 03:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Muchisimas gracias a los dos por sus contribuciones a este Wiki, normalmente hago 'announcements' donde le doy las gracias a los miembros de este Wiki, me gustaria hacer algo max como 'Medals' alguien sabe como hacer lo? --Bunnet de Luz XXI 03:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Vi el announcements que hiciste y me mencionaste :D . No se como se puede hacer lo de medallas... lo unico que se me ocurre es que hagas una pagina que solo tu puedas modificar en la que vayas nombrando a los usuarios y sus medallas :S . Bohemian King 21:51, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Beremos que se puede hacer, mientras hay max profiles que tengo que areglar --Bunnet de Luz XXI 03:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Durante este fin de semana, planeo hacer un relevamiento de toda la wikia, viendo en que estado esta cada pagina y articulo, y que es lo que le pasa. Tengo pensado hacer una lista asi todos los contribuidores sepan por donde empezar para mejorar esta enciclopedia. Si te parece lo pongo en mi blog o creo una pagina de "Articles that need Revision" o algo similar y luego hacer un announcement para que todos lo vean. Saludos Bohemian King 21:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Si me hicieras ese favor esta buenisimo, otras ves gracias por las imagenes que subiste --Bunnet de Luz XXI 05:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Ya falta poco para terminar la lista. Solo resta la parte 7 SBR, los articulos sueltos,items, locations y demas. Con eso se puede empezar a mejorar la wikia. Estaba pensando que va a hacer falta mas gente activa y quizas algo mas de promocion para hacer mas conocida la wikia. De esa manera mas fanaticos de Jojo la conocerian y mas gente puede ayudarnos. Se me ocurre que podemos crear un grupo de Facebook de la enciclopedia, poniendo algunos articulos de los destacados . No se que te parece, es una idea a futuro, mientras sigo con la lista. Saludos Me parece una idea perfecta y que deveriamos aplicar rapidamente estos dias estoy tratando de pedirle a Wiki Administrators para hacer otras personas sean Admins todavia no e recivido una respuesta --Bunnet de Luz XXI 15:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Me cree un perfil en facebook para ir empezando. Posteriormente creariamos el grupo. Te dejo mi mail tambien para que podamos comunicarnos mas comodamente. Mi gmail es BohemianXing@gmail.com Saludos! Bohemian King 21:49, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Termine la lista en mi blog de aqui. Este fin de semana me voy de vacaciones por lo que no me conectare por unas semanas. Hablamos luego. Saludos! Bohemian King 21:41, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Me olvidaba de una ultima cosa, aunque seguramente ya lo habras escuchado. Parece que Steel Ball Run termina en el número 5 de la Ultra Jump de saldrá a la venta el 19 de abril. Se termina la parte 7 de jojo!!! Deberiamos hacer un evento por eso, aprovechar ese momento para levantar esto, no? Preparando todo obviamnente para la parte 8 (esperemos que Araki tenga algo en mente). Bohemian King 22:25, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Bueno mi amigo si te puedo llamar haci ahora sos una Administrator . Tambien en estos dias estoy lantamente cambiando los profiles que pusiste en tu lista haci de a poco a poco areglamos este sitio y pronto tendremos medallas ya que les pedi al Wiki que lo hicieran --Bunnet de Luz XXI 16:10, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Genial! Claro que puedes llamarme asi! Despues de todo este tiempo tambien te siento como un amigo. Vere en que mas puedo ayudar. Ten en cuenta lo que comente en los anteriores mensajes, en especial lo del fin de la parte 7. Saludos y Gracias por la confianza! Bohemian King 00:30, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Lo siento que no te pude responder mas tenpranamente y si tengo en cuenta el evento pero realmente no se que hacer, alguna idea? --Bunnet de Luz XXI 07:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Regrese. Actualize algo mas el blog con links y 2 articulos mas. Respecto al evento creo que debemos hacer un cambio radical a la pagina principal y hacer campaña por Facebook y la JBA Community estimulando a la gente a participar por la llegada de la 8va parte. Tenemos que resaltar que la encyclopedia es la principal fuente de informacion de Jojo en ingles y que el proyecto busca tener toda la info disponible asi como mantenerse actualizada mientras transcurra la parte 8. Tambien vi lo de las medallas, me parece excelente para motivar a la gente, tambien vi que ese cpuede dar medallas por categoria , haciendo que la gente se enfoque en modificar ciertas partes particularmente. Eso lo podemos ir viendo y tambien cambiando las imagenes, no lo veo dificil. Seguimos en contacto mientras me pongo al dia. Saludos Bohemian King 21:09, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Lo siento estos dias estoy muy ocupado con la universidad y hay una mala conesion de internet aqui pero voy tratar de creatar un grupo in facebook --Bunnet de Luz XXI 00:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Me imagine que debias estar ocupado. Si no puedes lo creo yo, no tengo problema. Vere que mas puedo hacer mientras tanto. Bohemian King 02:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Oye, cree un announcement para mostrar la lista mientras tanto y aproveche para mostrar que nos solidarizamos con la situacion de Japon. Cuando vuelvas vemos si te parece bien y que mas hacer. Saludos Bohemian King 02:57, March 18, 2011 (UTC) El link que pusiste estaba roto pero no hay problema lo acabo de areglar y te digo la verdad no so porque se habia roto, otra ves grecias por hacer esa lista real mente alluda mirar a todos los profiles y ver cual le falta mas, e areglados algunos de los cual pusiste. Muy buen idea en poner lo de Japon tambien, saludos. --Bunnet de Luz XXI 07:23, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Gracias por el arreglo. Vi que querias hacer unos templates para los articulos de personajes. Es muy buen idea! Con algo de tiempo podemos hacerlo. He visto otras wikis y muchas veces se les ponen Quotes, Personalidad, Relaciones con otros personajes, Peleas durante la serie , etc. Seria interesante indagar en eso. Se me ocurre tambien que como hay muchos artistas que realizan trabajos sobre JoJo, podemos utilizar periodicamente nuevas main page con imagenes de estos artistas, informandolos antes y pidiendoles permiso a cambio de nombrarlos como creadores de la imagen. De esta forma la encyclopedia se vera dinamica, tendremos mas fanaticos-Artistas de Jojo y se moveran un poco las cosas. Me inscribi tambien en la JBA community aunque recien la investigo un poco. Creo que tambien es un buen lugar para buscar ayuda ya que su documentacion esta muchas veces basadas en la encyclopedia y mas de uno la debe revisar a diario. Siendo ese lugar mas libre y no una enciclopedia podemos crear post proponiendo temas de interes, indagando, interesando a la gente etc.--Bunnet de Luz XXI 01:51, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Bueno, me he pasado de palabras, luego seguire escribiendo si surge algo mas , tengo varias ideas pero poco tiempo y planificacion para realizarlas, ya hablaremos. Saludos! Bohemian King 04:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Quotes de los personajes me parese una buena idea y tomar notas de las otras cosas que hacen los wikis es una muy buena idea, y hacera de poner nueva imagenes esta todo bien mientras como vos dijiste encontremos a los autores y les preguntemos por sus colaboracion y permisio --Bunnet de Luz XXI 05:34, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Yo tengo en vista varias wikias que tienen ideas interesantes, como para hacer algo similar, claro, sin copiar. Se me ocurre tambien que cuando tengamos todo mas completo podemos hacer articulos en una categoria que seria algo como "Epic Scenes" que expliquen un poco alguna escena importante, emocionante, Bizarra o Clave en Jojo. Esa idea surge porque la verdad es que poder resumir los capitulos de JoJo lo veo imposible por 2 motivos basicos: Somos pocos los usuarios activos y ademas Jojo es uno de los mangas mas largos!!! Con esos "Epic Scenes" resumiriamos de alguna forma las partes importantes. La primera que me surge es cuando Johnny tiene que entregar las Corpse Parts por una botella de vino y cae la nieve, cuando Gyro despierta brindan en pos de la carrera. Es genial a mi parecer. Una ultima cosa, no tienes un mail o msn como para hablar o mandarte mas directo, por aca se puede hablar pero es un poco incomodo jeje. Saludos Bohemian King 21:48, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Te digo todabia tenemos mucho por de lante pero creo que cada dia nos asercamos max a el punto final. Con heco dicho si tengo un email, firemetalsolid@yahoo.com. Y si necesitariamos mas usuarios pero bueno yo enpese esto solo haci que hay que darle para adelante, me gustaria un dia hacer lo que vos dijiste con los Epic Scenes para mi uno de los mejores momentos es cuando Joylne se prendio fuego para combatir a uno de los hijos de Dio --Bunnet de Luz XXI 23:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Estoy poniendo nuevos achievement una cosa extra para si alguna ves tenemos nuevos miembro pueden ver la diferencia entre ellos y los alluda en hacer nuevos edits Me gusto lo de las medallas, asi tiene mas que ver con JoJo!!! Tambien he visto que has puesto el primer "Quote" con Johnathan. Lo unico que veo de malo es que ha quedado como uno de los items en el indice. Habra que ver como evitar eso y hacer que quede genial. Seguire trabajando ya veo que tu te has esforzado mucho estos dias!!! Saludos!Bohemian King 22:58, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Bueno, te escribo porque la proxima semana estare ausente ya que tengo una semana libre en el trabajo y seguramente viajare. He hecho varios cambios aprovechando estos dias como poner todas las partes de la serie en una categorria propia "Jo Jo bizarre adventure parts". Tambien revise algunos personajes y agregue en la parte 6 y 7 algunos. Tambien te envie un mail. Eso es todo por ahora. Hablaremos! Bohemian King 21:28, March 24, 2011 (UTC) No hay problema yo stoy visitando a mis biejos es el cumple de mi padre y como unico hijo me pidio que vanga. Simpre muchas gracias por todo --Bunnet de Luz XXI 22:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Esta todo bien? No eh escuchado nada de parte de vos en bueno un largo tiempo --Bunnet de Luz XXI 07:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Si, todo esta bien mas alla de las ocupaciones del dia a dia. Espero que todo lo tuyo tambien este bien. Como habras visto cambie la Pagina Principal para que haga mencion a la inaguracion de la octava parte. No es lo que tenia en mente pero creo que cumple la funcion. Los ultimos edits que hice en la wiki fueron mas de actualizacion que otra cosa. No pude comprometerme a armar edits mas largos y completos. Estuve participando mucho en la JBA community e hize algunos amigos que espero alguno participe aqui. Actualmente estuve juntando resumenes de los ultimos capitulos de SBR(Los ultimos 4 por ahora) con la idea de luego ir usando eso aqui. No se me ocurre cual puede ser nuestro siguente paso. Lei que algunos admin de las wikias cambian la pagina principal a pedido para "lookearla" con todo tipo de cosas. Quizas se pueda pedir eso para dar un cambio de imagen a la parte principal. Respecto a los nuevos articulos, conozco 2 Artbooks de jojo de los cuales no tenemos articulos y tambien esta lo de las "Epic Scenes" que me gustaria hacer tambien. de todas formas este mes sale el primer Part 8 asi que tendremos bastante para actualizar. Seguimos hablando Bohemian King 19:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Thank you very much, I really appreciated your congratulations! Unfortunately I can't speak Spanish, though I understand it easily since it's rather similar to Italian! Hope to see you again soon! Diamante Pazzo 12:11, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Como prefieras Jeje. Yo tambien me estoy acostumbrando a escribir en Ingles. Aunque algunas palabras como "Sera"(Will Be in spanish, but Night in Italian) pueden confundir un poco Jeje. Espero que disfrutes tu tiempo aqui. Saludos! Bohemian King 14:31, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I had a question about categories: should Stand pages with "Trivia" on it be categorised among Trivia? Two days ago I did this with the Star Platinum page, but I noticed that many other stand pages with trivia aren't categorised. Thank you for your help. Diamante Pazzo 18:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the category "Trivia" is for all the pages that have trivia. Maybe you find pages that needed to be categorised(Maybe the one that added the trivia didn't put the category or the article is older than the trivia category). Some articles have Another format also! haha! Thanks for your interest! Bye!Bohemian King 01:41, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Lo siento que tarde tanto en responderte problemas en la familia y perdi mi informasion personal estoy muy agredecido por todo lo que vos y otros an echo para esta wiki yo estoy seguro que nunca habria sido posible sin tu ayuda --Bunnet de Luz XXI 08:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 05:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. Thanks! Where do you read the new Jojo? I like to write and edit more about Part VIII: Jojolion, but I can't seem to find it online. So if you could send a link or something where you read it --Bunnet de Luz XXI 22:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Here is , my friend. Chapter 6(this month chapter) soon. http://www.mangareader.net/jojos-bizarre-adventure-part-8-jojolion/3 01:16, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Due to the addition of Categories, is it necessary to keep the "List of Stands" link on every Stand page? Thanks TriNiSette 21:26, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Is not necessary,but we do it to make the search easy.Do as you wish, i have to re-format that articles later. Bohemian King 23:48, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Remove 'Added by' under photos Hi, I would suggest that you open the page http://jjba.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css then add the following code to it: .WikiaArticle .picture-attribution {display:none;} It will remove the words 'Added by' and the uploaders' names under the photos on this wiki, making it look cleaner. This code is also used by almost every other wiki. Foreva 06:03, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I will add it. Bohemian King 12:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Hey! Happy to contribute. Here's a fun thought: Wouldn't the perfect name for the Green Baby's stand be "Small World" after the 1988 Huey Lewis album? It makes things shrink, and it's user was created from Dio's bone, hence The World. Obviously I'm not saying we should put that in the actual article or anything, I'm just having fun. :P DokujaOh 03:09, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Your idea is funny and interesting, but we cannot asume it's name. If Araki didn't name it, we must acept that Bye! 03:21, May 10, 2012 (UTC) No problem. JJBA is a fiction I'm interested in and still following, and I'd like to make the wiki on it look as great as possible (those who don't want to actually read it aren't open-minded enough and reading the wiki can help them open up to the series and those who have read it and want to look back for feats would be able to easily search it up here). Adminship looks like a pretty good prospect to follow to further this goal. Thank you. TriNiSette 04:52, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Wait, so there's the PS3 game. And which new anime? :D TriNiSette 01:59, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Check this http://www.moetron.com/2012/07/05/jojos-bizarre-adventure-tv-anime-announced/ The Game is for Part 1 to 7. The New Anime is anounced for october and will star for Phantom Blood(I suppose for the trailer),There isn't other details... Enjoy!!! Hi I sent Bunnet a message, but I just noticed you're an admin too, a much more active one at that. I just wanted to say thanks for taking over for him and updating the Wiki. I remember back when I joined in 2009, this place was hardly worth calling a source of information, and I see thanks to you, TriNiSette and a few others, it's finally getting the upgrade that it deserves. On another note, I was wondering if you'd be interested in updating the site's logo, as well custom background graphics. Seeing as the anime is coming out soon, we should probably try and get this place looking professional-like. Have you thought about adding a slider to the front page as well? It's a visually pleasing way to present important news, ( such as the anime and new game) as well as big articles like the lsit of stands. It's just a suggestion, so take it whatever way you want. Here's a test run of the logo, tell me what you think. I can also change the colors. http://i229.photobucket.com/albums/ee70/shoopdawoop123/hghfg2.png It's already the correct frame size, so feel free to try it on if you like. Reply back whenever you can. Thanks MetallicKaiser 17:46, July 9, 2012 (UTC)